


They Do the Do

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://dylanobrolin.tumblr.com/post/61389859856/the-do-rating-explicit-words-748-pairing">prompt:</a> Bradley does the do with his pee-pee in Colin</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Do the Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my [friend](http://bradleysass.tumblr.com). I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the prompt :))

The library set was a quiet, secluded area that only the prop guys came into from time to time. But, if anyone walked in right now, they’d find the stars of the BBC smash hit, Merlin, currently banging up against the bookshelf that Bradley had Colin shoved up against. Colin’s wrists, tied together with Merlin’s scarf, were pinned above his head in Bradley’s tight grip.

“So good,” Bradley licked into Colin’s mouth, tasting the sweet minty flavor his gum usually left behind. He released Colin’s hands and dragged his fingers down Colin’s smooth torso, grabbing his thighs and hoisting him up onto his own waist. Colin crossed his ankles, tightening around Bradley. He dropped his tied hands around the back of Bradley’s neck and pulled him closer, their bare skin rubbing against each other.

Bradley’s lips trailed down along Colin’s collarbone, biting, then soothing it with a lick of his tongue. “More,” Colin hissed, rutting against their still clothed erections.

He unwraps his legs from Bradley’s waist and bites the knot of the scarf to release his hands, tossing it aside. Dropping down to his knees, he looks up at Bradley with a cheeky smile. Licking his lips, Colin unties the breeches and pushes them down to his thighs. Taking his cock into his mouth, licking from root to tip and sucking the head. Bradley grunts and pulls Colin up to his feet. He twists him around and bends him over the desk nearby.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” his grip hard on Colin’s hip.

Extracting a small tin of lube from their secret hiding spot in the drawer, Bradley pops it open with his thumb and releases Colin to spread some on his cock. Colin whimpers at the loss of touch and wiggles his bum impatiently. “Come on, Bradley,” he whines.

“Oh, I’ll come. You on the other hand,” and with a devilish smile, “you have to wait.”

Colin makes an irritated sound, “then hurry up!”

“Grab the edge,” Bradley demands. Colin reaches out and grips the edge of the desk as Bradley slowly slides a finger in him. He moans in pleasure as Bradley fucks him open, adding a second finger after a few strokes.

Finally, Bradley’s hands come to hold Colin’s hips steady as he guides himself into Colin. He moves slow, dragging his dick in and out, extracting delicious sounds from Colin. He moves his hips in time with Bradley’s thrusts, making Bradley’s knees go weak.

Colin’s knuckles are white, gripping the desk, pushing back against Bradley, urging him to go “faster, come on. Harder.”

Bradley’s right hand slides up Colin’s spine, grabbing at his hair and pulling him up until his back is flush against Bradley’s front. He nips at Colin’s nape and bites his earlobe, the sweet spot Bradley knows will undo him. “I said, you have to wait,” he whispers into Colin’s ear.

“Fuck you,” Colin breathes as Bradley’s hand travels to Colin’s heavy cock.

He doesn’t touch. He just places his hand near Colin’s navel. Trailing the path of hair that leads to the base, and then back up. Colin shivers in his arms.

Bradley’s thrust are at an awkward angle now that Colin is standing, but he continues to move, relishing the sweet smell of Colin and the whimpers he makes.

Suddenly, Bradley pulls out. He turns Colin to face him once more.

“Lay back,” he orders Colin. He wants to see him, see his face, the way his mouth forms the sounds he makes, as Bradley comes inside of him.

They position themselves and Bradley is thrusting hard into Colin. He leans down to kiss his mouth, taste him, feel his heavy breathing.

“You want me to let you come?” He teases between kisses.

“Fuck,” Colin bites Bradley’s bottom lip. “Yes.”

“You want me to touch you, want my hands on you?”

“Bradley, yes! God!”

Bradley wraps his hand around Colin’s dick and pumps him in time with his own thrusts. Colin’s back arches, he’s so close. His fingernails dig into Bradley’s shoulder blades as he bites down on his own lip.

“So beautiful,” Bradley runs his thumb over Colin’s cheekbone.

Colin pulls him down and kisses him, hard. Gasping into his mouth as he comes all over their stomachs. Bradley follows soon after, grunting into Colin’s shoulder.

They lay there, sweaty and panting, on the desk.

“Don’t think I can ride a horse for a while,” Colin breathes. All Bradley can do is laugh.


End file.
